legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 36
Naruto: Beta Episode 36 Intuzuka, Sayona, and Tayuya drop down and try to break the fight up. Sasuke: Don't interfere! Naruto: This is our fight! Sayona: Tayuya, can you play a tune that'll distract them? Tayuya: I can put them in a genjutsu. Sayona: Go for it. Tayuya succeeds at breaking them up and Intuzuka takes Sasuke. Sayona takes Naruto and they go back to the village. Jiraiya: So, what's with Naruto and Sasuke? Sayona: They were going to fight each other, probably to the death. Jiraiya: I see. Sayona: Is there something else you want to add? Jiraiya: I was thinking about training Naruto. He needs a good teacher and I'm his godfather after all. Intuzuka: You have permission from me. Sayona: Go ahead and teach him how to be a responsible person. Jiraiya: I won't let you two down. Intuzuka drops off Sasuke with Kakashi and Sayona and him go back to their place. Tayuya is with Tazunai and Karin, getting to know her brother and sister better. Sayona: Well, we're finally alone. Intuzuka: Yea, so, are we going to continue what we started before? Sayona: I'm right there with you. The two start kissing passionately, which escalates further. Tayuya and the other two Karin: So, you're our half sister? Tayuya: Yea, I am. I want to learn about you guys, if you don't mind. Karin: Not at all. Intuzuka: Yea, we're fine with answering any questions you have. Tayuya: Tazunai, how did you become Hokage? Tazunai: Recommendation, mostly. It was a piece of cake. Tayuya: So, did you cheat or something? Tazunai: No, no. I won fair and square. It was just... my opponent was Might Guy. Karin: That guy is both creepy and downright embarrassing . Tazunai: So, it wasn't hard to beat him. We still don't much about you, though. Tayuya: It's a long story, you probably don't want to hear it. Tazunai: No, we want to. Tayuya: Okay! I'll tell you then! Intuzuka and Sayona Intuzuka: We haven't had time like that in a long time. Sayona: No kidding. Intuzuka: So, what's with the belly-button piercing? Sayona: Well, when I was dead, I saw you and Konan. I saw that you thought that her labret piercing was cute, so I got a piercing of my own. Do you not like it? Intuzuka: No, I love it. It does add to how sexy you already are, if that's possible. Sayona (blushing): You're too good to me. Intuzuka: Anything for my love. Sayona: Alright, so, now that our intimacy is over, for now, we can get to a more important subject. Team 15 is going on a mission to the Mist. I wanted you to know that the new Mizukage has already died trying to defend the village. I am, once again, the Mizukage of the Mist. Intuzuka: Congrats. So, you'll be more busy? Sayona: No, it'll be the same as the first time. I only have to be there for emergency situations. Intuzuka: Then, what's the bad news? Sayona: Nothing, I just figured you should know. Intuzuka: Oh, well, I'm happy for you! Sayona: Thank you. (she hugs him) Intuzuka: So, how about round two? Sayona: I'm sorry, it'll have to wait. I have to start my mission now, so I'll see you in a couple of days. Intuzuka: Alright, good luck out there. (he gives her a quick kiss) Sayona: I'll come back in one piece. Intuzuka: See you in a few days. To be continued...